gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available for the Nintendo Wii, Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) Mark the new things added to the wiki (new) ok :) Check out our poll! Mainline This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. It all began in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every toads, lumas, and every friends from every galaxies are invited to her party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi and they're friend Yoshi. The Mario Bros. And Yoshi are getting ready for the Birthday party they went out of the house and went Princess Peaches Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowsers Castle Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings Helped Bowser to become more infinitely, ultimately, extremely, invincibly, powerfully, unstoppable and the only way is to get more star powers if they catch the Sacred Wishing Shooting Star from the full moon in the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Mean while the Wicked Bros. Wario and Waluigi did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. These galaxies has old worlds, enemies, and bosses from the past that the playable characters faced off long time ago. This game has new traps, surprises, puzzles, patterns, and swithes and lot's of comet missions and secret missions and especially power stars. This game has 3 star coins in each mission. If you can find all of them. Some of them are shown some of them are hidden just see threw the screen or find a hint then find a way to get the star coin or to make a star coin appear. Some of them have traps that you can't get any further to the star coin. Collect them all and you can unlock all comet missions. Collect every star coins and every power stars in the game you can unlock green comet missions to find the green stars in amount of power star that you've collect. In this game if every galaxies that Mario completed in story mode it will unlock 1 each playable characters that you can play in story mode that has to be completed first it will be Mario second Luigi third Wario last Waluigi. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Bowser and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. The total number of Star in this game 300. Who is your favorite character? Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr The Koopalings Daisy Peach Toad Toadette Rosalina Lubba Metal Mario Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 90 World 1 *Grass Plains Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Wild Western Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Wuhu Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Bob Omb Battlefield Galaxy *Birabuto Galaxy *Muda Galaxy *Eastern Galaxy *Chai Galaxy *Wavy Plains Galaxy *Stardust Cavern Galaxy *Block Factory Galaxy *Techno City Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor World 2 *Whomp's Fortress Galaxy *Haunted Mansion Galaxy *Broiler Boiler Galaxy *Spin Ball Galaxy *Desert Temple Galaxy *Grand Gliding Galaxy *Waterfall Wash Galaxy *Molten Cliffs Galaxy *Light It Up Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Bowser's Void Factory World 3 *F.L.U.D.D Nozzle Galaxy *Lethal Lava Land Galaxy *Gelato Beach Galaxy *Flip Tower Galaxy *Spinning Gears Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Iron Bullet Galaxy *Mt. Teapot Galaxy *Stone Canyon Galaxy *Syrup Castle Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Construction Stronghold World 4 *Boom Boom Galaxy *8-Bit World Galaxy *Shifting Sand Land Galaxy *Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy *Pirate Island Galaxy *Bubbly Fun Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Food Field Galaxy *Gadget Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Cave Maze Galaxy *Bowser's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 *Iced Cubed Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Crystal Snow Galaxy *Shocking Shaker Galaxy *Humungous Fungus Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Paper Star Galaxy *Twin Bridges Galaxy *Chocolate Island Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase World 6 *Boo Goo Galaxy *Snowman's Land Galaxy *Tiny-Huge Galaxy *Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy *Hazy Maze Galaxy *Wet-Dry World Galaxy *Tall, Tall Mountain Galaxy *The Secret Aquarium Galaxy *Music Madness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Honey House Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Mega Mine Galaxy *Glide To The Limit Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Castle World 7 *Pixel Power Galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Hillside Galaxy *Icey Abyss Galaxy *Boo Blast Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *The Center Of The Universe (Final Galaxy Of The Main Game) World 8 (Secret World) *Rainbow Glow Galaxy *Mount Cloud Galaxy *Pop the Star Galaxy *Pokemon Galaxy *Bubble Blow Up Galaxy *Ghost Bone Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Grand Champion Galaxy (Final Galaxy) The Starship Stario's Starship is the main HUB in the game. Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Objects and Enemies move faster. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Pink): The player must kill all the enemies. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Comet (Green): After all the power stars that you've collected the comet will appear and all the green power stars are secretly hidden around the galaxy. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi New allies from old games *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Metal Mario *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr Enemies Total Number: 100 *Goombas *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Goombos *Bombshell Koopa *Bullet Biffs *Biff Blasters *Bunbuns *Fighter Flies *Gaos *Amps *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Eep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Waddlewing *Fuzzies *Mega Koopas *Goombeetles *Mega Goombas *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Li'l Brrrs *Li'l Cinders *Magikoopas *Mandibugs *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Pakkun Flower Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Scuttle Bugs *Grrrols *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiky Topman *Spring Topman *Starbags *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Topmini *Tox Boxes *Ink Plants *Urchins *Water Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Spiky Ball *Big Spiky Ball *Mr I *Red Mr I *Poison Mushroom *Coin Coffers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Ball 'n' Chains *Red Boos *Diggas *Shadow Mario/Shadow Luigi *Draglet *Tanooki Goomba *Sliver Tanooki Goomba *Gold Tanooki Goomba *Rockites *Fake Blocks *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Spiky Piranha Plant Bosses Total Number: 20 *Goomboss *Undergrunt Gunner (Electric) *Squirrel King *Major Burrows *undergrunt Gunner (Fire) *Chef Wasabi *King Totomesu *Dragon Zamasu & Tamao *Hiyoihoi *Biokinton *Rocky Goomba *Inferno Bro *Electro-Chomp *Shadow Guy *Aqua Princess (Daisy) *Cyclone Koopa *Wizen *Tantanga *Waddlewing King *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Bowser Jr (Crony: Megabear) *Bowser Jr (Crony: Bull Dozer) *Bowser Jr (Crony: Just Bowser Jr) *Bowser (1st Battle) *Bowser (2nd Battle) *Bowser (3rd Battle) *Metal Mario *Kamella *Gobblegut, Rollodillo, Whomp King, Sorbetti, Fiery Gobblegut (Big Bad Boss Galaxy) *Dry Bowser *Giga Bowser Power-ups Total Number: 17 Power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Rainbow Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Drill Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Mario *Frog Mario *Hammer Mario *Boomerang Mario *Cat Mario *Cape Mario *Ice Man Mario NEW MARIO POWER UPS *Rocket Mario (Rocket Shroom) *Earthquake Mario (Earthquake Suit) *Dolphin Mario (Dolphin Suit) *Lightning Mario (Electric Suit) *Crazy Mario (Crazy Suit) *Power up that comes after crazy Mario *And the last power up for the final battle NEW YOSHI POWER UPS *Fiery Chili (Ruby Red) *Pound Plum (Sapphire Blue) *Wing Banana (Golden Yellow) *Rainbow Heart Fruit (for the final battle) Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U